


Something to believe in

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Avengers Newsies AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky as Katherine, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Steve as Jack, Stucky - Freeform, newsies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: “I told you that I worked for the Shield Daily, and I did. I told you my professional name is Barnes, and it is. You never asked my real one” Bucky said, trying to keep calm and collected.





	Something to believe in

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got to finish Newsies, after trying to twice. Long story, but now I'm on a Newsies kick, and I was watching the Disney Broadway live show, and I came up with a Newsies AU, where Steve is Jack, and Bucky is Katherine. Pierce is Bucky's dad, and Rumlow is head of the Refuge. I couldn't help myself, and I wrote a fic based on the scene with the song Something to Believe in, where Jack and Katherine get together. I turned the lyrics of the song into dialogue, and I didn't include the entire song. I only chose certain lines from the song, that worked with what I wanted for the fic. I hope to do more of this AU, cause I really love it! Anyway, I hope you love it too, and as always, I'm open to constructive criticism, tips, and new ideas you might want me to write. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll have the next chapter of the Endgame fix it up sometime next week!

“That was some speech you made” Bucky said to Steve, as he made his way up the ladder to his “home”

“How’d you get up here?” Steve asked, voice filled with too many emotions.

“Well, Bruce showed me” Bucky said, looking up from the papers he was holding.

“What? He say you could go through my stuff?” Steve asked angrily, rushing over to Bucky and grabbing a paper from his hands, rolling it up.

“I saw them rolled up, sticking out of there” Bucky said, gesturing to the chimney near the edge of the fire escape.

“I didn’t know what they were. These drawings. These are drawings from the Refuge, aren’t they?” Bucky asked, looking down at the drawing in his hands in shock.

“Is this really what it’s like in there?” Bucky continued, as Steve put the drawing he’d rolled up into a tube.

“Three boys to a bed, rats everywhere, and vermin?” Bucky said, sounding horrified.

“What? A little different from where you were raised?” Steve asked, an edge to his voice, as he grabbed the drawing from Bucky’s hands, violently.

“Rumlow told my father that you were arrested for stealing food and clothing. This is why, isn’t it?” Bucky asked, gesturing to the tube of drawings Steve was holding.

“You stole to feed those boys. I don’t understand! If you were willing to go to jail for those boys, how could you turn your back on them now?!” Bucky said, exasperatedly. 

“Oh, I do not think you are one to talk about turnin’ on folks!” Steve said, angrily putting the tube of drawings back in the chimney, and glaring at Bucky.

“I never turned on you or anyone else” Bucky said.

“Oh, no, you didn’t! You just double crossed us to your father! Your father!” Steve said, angrily, walking past Bucky, throwing up his arms in anger.

“My father has eyes on every corner of this city! He doesn’t need me spying for him! And I never lied. I didn’t tell you everything” Bucky said, chasing after Steve, calming his voice.

“Oh, if you weren’t the son of the richest man in New York, you’d be trying to talk with a fist in your mouth” Steve said, gritting his teeth, stopping just short of clenching his fist, before turning away from Bucky, and against the fire escape railing.

“I told you that I worked for the Shield Daily, and I did. I told you my professional name is Barnes, and it is. You never asked my real one” Bucky said, trying to keep calm and collected. 

“I wouldn’t think I had to, unless I knew I was dealing with a backstabber!” Steve said, wheeling around to face Bucky, looking desperate.

“Oh, and if I was a street kid like you, you’d be looking at me through one swollen eye!” Bucky said, stepping forward, and putting a clenched fist under Steve’s chin.

“Oh yeah? Don’t let that stop you, huh! Give me your best shot!” Steve said, not backing away, voice growing louder. Bucky took a breath, then moved his hand from under Steve’s chin, to cupping his face, and brought Steve’s face to his, pressing their lips together. Steve’s hands grabbed the railing next to them for support, and Bucky pulled away gently. Without thinking twice, Steve leaned in for another kiss, when Bucky pushed him away gently, knocking them both out of the moment. 

“I need to know that you didn’t cave for the money” Bucky said, trying not to focus on what he’d just done. Not only kiss someone in the heat of the moment, but kissed another guy, and meant it, in the heat of the moment. Steve turned away from him, and placed his hands on the railing.

“No, I spoke the truth. You win a fight when you got the other fellow down eatin’ pavement” Steve said, sounding emotional, not knowing how to feel. 

“Alright, you heard your father. No matter how many days we strike, he ain’t ever givin’ up. I don’t...I don’t know what else we can do” he continued, sounding like he’d given up hope.

“Ah, but I do” Bucky said, a smile forming on his face, as he reached into his pocket, walking closer to Steve.

“Oh, come on” Steve said, sounding dismayed.

“Really, Steve, really? Only you can have a good idea? Or is it because I’m the son of the richest man in New York?” Bucky said, tilting his head innocently, knowing exactly how to push Steve. 

“Oh, I didn’t say nothin’...” Steve started, before Bucky interrupted him.

“This would be a good time to shut up” Bucky said, pointing at Steve, who leaned forward, and used the railings to keep him from falling forward.

“Being boss doesn’t mean you have all the answers. Just the brains to recognize the right one when you hear it” Bucky said, pulling a paper from his pocket. 

“I’m listening” Steve said, and Bucky smiled. 

“Oh, good for you. The strike was your idea, the rally was Thor’s. And now my plan will take us to the finish line” Bucky said, unfolding the paper, and holding it up for Steve to read. 

“Deal with it” he said, and Steve grabbed the paper, reading it.

“‘The Children’s Crusade’” Steve read.

“‘For the sake of all the kids in every sweatshop, factory, and slaughterhouse in New York, I beg you, join us.’” Bucky said, and chuckled softly. 

“This…” Steve said, pointing to the paper in his hand, as Bucky walked over to him.

“With those words, the strike stopped being just about the newsies. You challenged our whole generation to stand up and demand a place at the table” Bucky said, as Steve read.

“Children’s crusade” Steve said, following what Bucky was telling him.

“Think, Steve, if we publish this, my words, with one of your drawings!” Bucky said, getting an idea. He rushed over to the chimney Steve put the tube.

“And if every worker under 21 read it, and stayed home from work” he continued, pulling the tube out, and tossing it to Steve, who caught it.

“Or better yet, they came to Newsies Square. A general citywide strike! Even my father couldn’t ignore that!” Bucky said, laughing. Steve studied him carefully.

“We have one small problem. We got no way to print it” Steve said, sounding dismayed again.

“Oh come on, there has to be one printing press he doesn’t control” Bucky said, and Steve leaned against the railings, thinking. Then he remembered where Pierce put him.

“Oh no” he said

“What?” Bucky asked, and Steve laughed. 

“I know where there’s a printing press no one would ever think we’d use” Steve said, and Bucky jumped up and down, lightly, in excitement.

“Well, then why are we still standing here?” Bucky asked, and he rushed to the ladder.

“Hey, hey. Wait! Stop!” Steve said, putting the tube back in the chimney, and turning to face Bucky, who stopped at the top of the ladder.

“What is this about for you? Nah, and I’m not talkin’ about the Children’s crusade. What’s this about?” Steve asked, gesturing between the two of them.

“What, am I… am I kiddin’ myself, or is there somethin’...” Steve faltered, not knowing how to word this.

“Of course there is” Bucky said, climbing back up to the top of the fire escape with Steve.

“Well, don’t just say it like it happens every day!” Steve said, sounding conflicted.

“Well, Steve, I didn’t…” Bucky started, and Steve interrupted him.

“No, no! I’m not an idiot! Look, I know guys aren’t supposed to feel this way about other guys! And I don’t want you promisin’ nothin’ you’re just gonna take back later. Or take to the bulls” Steve said, trying to find the right words.

“Standin’ here… tonight, lookin’ at you, I…” Steve faltered again, thinking his words carefully, not wanting to do anything to scare Bucky off, or worse, make him tell someone.

“Look, I’m scared tomorrow’s gonna come and change everything. If there was a way I could grab hold of somethin’... just to make time stop, so’s could just keep on lookin’ at you” Steve said, sounding close to tears, putting his heart into his words. Bucky smiled at him. 

“You snuck up on me, Steve Rogers. I never even saw it coming” Bucky said.

“For sure?” Steve said, not daring to hope Bucky felt the same.

“For sure” Bucky said, mocking Steve.

“Till the moment I found you, I thought I knew what love was. Now I’m learning what’s true. That love will do what it does” Bucky said, forcing himself to meet Steve’s eyes. Steve looked shocked, but there was a smile on his face.

“The world finds ways to sting you. And then, one day, decides to bring you something to believe in” Bucky said, smiling back at Steve, who walked up next to him. Bucky gathered up his courage, and placed his hand on top of Steve’s, smiling when he curled his fingers around Buckys.

“We were never meant to fall in love, and then we did. Who knows why?” Steve said, and both he and Bucky huffed out a quick laugh. 

“One more stranger on the street” Steve said, and he bumped Bucky with his shoulders, who laughed, and bumped him back. 

“An angel came to save me, who didn’t even know they gave me somethin’ to believe in, for even a day” Steve said, facing Bucky, and taking his hands. 

“And if I’m gone tomorrow, dead on the street from asthma, I have somethin’ to believe in, now that I know you believe in me” Steve said, smiling at Bucky, who smiled back. 

“Do you know what I believe in?” Bucky asked softly, as Steve gently brought his hands to cup Bucky’s cheek.

“What?” Steve whispered, as they both leaned in slowly. Bucky smirked.

“Look into my eyes and see” Bucky replied, just as quiet, neither one wanting to ruin this perfect moment. Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes, and saw his reflection. He chuckled lightly.

“You’re such a sap” he said, their lips almost touching. Steve could feel Bucky’s breath on his face, as he chuckled too.

“But you love it” Bucky said, and Steve smiled.

“Yes I do” Steve said, finally pulling their lips together again, and he put his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, both smiling into the kiss, neither wanting to pull away. Then Steve remembered who he was kissing, and he pulled away.

“If, if things were different…” he said, struggling with the words, already missing Bucky’ lips against his.

“If you weren’t going to Santa Fe…” Bucky said, trying hard to cover the longing in his voice, and failing.

“Yeah, and if we weren’t both guys, breaking the law by just being here…” Steve said, and Bucky laughed a little.

“And if your father wasn’t after my head” Steve said, and Bucky scoffed.

“But you’re not really scared of my father” Bucky said, teasing Steve.

“No!” Steve said, keeping his head up. 

“I am pretty scared of you though” Steve said, turning to face Bucky.

“You should be!” Bucky said, getting a laugh from Steve.

“Screw my father! And screw everyone who thinks love is illegal” Bucky said, and Steve looked surprised.

“Do you love me?” Bucky asked, and Steve rushed forward, taking his hands again.

“Yes” Steve said, not beating around the bush anymore, and Bucky smiled at him.

“Then we don’t need things to be different” Bucky said, and he pulled Steve’s lips to his own, and Steve finally gave in. They let go of their fears of the world, and allowed themselves to enjoy the safe little bubble they’d found together, kissing on Steve’s fire escape “home”. 


End file.
